Profundamente
by paulalirio-desativada
Summary: Como um segredo bem guardado, Ron guarda o que sobrou, tomando cuidado para que Molly não veja. Todo Natal era a mesma coisa. Fred adorava o Natal.


**Título:** Profundamente  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Tachel! Muitíssimo obrigada, Tach. Tu é muitíssimo paciente.  
**Classificação:** G, Angsty  
**Personagens:** Os Weasleys, os Potters e os Tonks.  
**Sumário:** Como um segredo bem guardado, Ron guarda o que sobrou, tomando cuidado para que Molly não veja. Todo Natal era a mesma coisa. Fred adorava o Natal.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados nessa fic pertencem a J.K. Rowling.  
**Avisos:** Spoilers de Deathly Hallows e trechos do poema A _Mário de Andrade Ausente_ de Manuel Bandeira.

Essa fic foi feita para o Festival In Memoriam do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

_Anunciaram que você morreu.  
Meus olhos, meus ouvidos testemunharam:  
A alma profunda, não.  
Por isso não sinto agora a sua falta._

Molly entrega a Ron os pratos, que são colocados à mesa em ordem. Os copos e talheres, perfeitamente alinhados para o jantar de Natal. Harry ajuda Ginny com os enfeites de parede que Arthur esqueceu de colocar e Hermione se ocupa de fazer o ponche, seguindo a receita anotada por Arthur como se fosse uma poção de altíssimo risco.

Fleur coloca a comida nas bandejas, enquanto Bill se ocupa de beliscar a carne. Teddy e Victorie ajudam a dobrar os guardanapos, enquanto _ocasionalmente_ roçam joelhos romanticamente e Bill finge não ver.

James, Al e Hugo jogam cartas em frente à lareira, enquanto Rose e Lily conversam muito seriamente sobre o estranho comportamento de Victorie. As crianças mais novas correm pela casa, rindo, e Arthur, imitando um duende gigante, corre atrás delas.

George e Charlie bebem vinho à lareira, George cogita a possibilidade de Charlie contrabandear escamas de Dragão, coisa que Charlie insiste que nunca vai fazer, para o completo desespero do irmão. O novo namorado de Charlie senta ao lado de Andrômeda e ambos parecem conversar tranqüilamente sobre nada específico.

Percy prepara a salada enquanto dá um enorme sermão em Ron por ter derrubado uma das taças favoritas de Molly, que, por coincidência, não são as favoritas dela, e sim as que Percy deu de presente no Natal passado.

Ron conta os pratos e nota que sobrou um. Assim como sobrou um conjunto de talheres, uma taça, um copo e um guardanapo. E todos foram contados por Molly. Ele olha para Percy, com um olhar de tristeza e Percy respira profundamente. Como um segredo bem guardado pelos dois, Ron guarda o que sobrou, tomando cuidado para que Molly não veja. Todo Natal era a mesma coisa. Fred adorava o Natal.

_Sei bem que ela virá  
(Pela força persuasiva do tempo).  
Virá súbito um dia,  
Inadvertida para os demais._

Molly chama todos para o jantar. As crianças ocupam uma mesa só delas, e as risadas delas podem ser ouvidas até no mofado porão da casa. Arthur elogia o purê de cenouras apimentado, enquanto Charlie e Bill se olham, partilhando de um segredo em silêncio. Ron come o pedaço de peru com um pouco da calda doce e Fleur olha para a sua comida, levemente enjoada.

Hermione conversa com Ginny sobre o que George estava falando com Charlie e, sem querer, Ginny deixa o nome de Fred escapar. Por um momento, todos se calam, tentando desesperadamente evitar que a tristeza dominasse a noite. Fred adorava o Natal. Todos sorriem, pensando em um momento alegre na presença de Fred.

_Por exemplo assim:  
À mesa conversarão de uma coisa e outra.  
Uma palavra lançada à toa  
Baterá na franja dos lutos de sangue._

Teddy derrama o copo de suco em seu suéter novo, e Harry o observa, a imagem de Tonks tropeçando no tapete em Grimmauld preenchendo sua mente. Molly se levanta apressada para limpar as vestes de Teddy, para que não manche e, quase instantaneamente, ninguém mais está em silêncio.

Depois da sobremesa, os adultos se reúnem em volta da lareira, tomando eggnog e ouvindo Fleur cantar músicas natalinas em um tom suave e calmo que deixa as crianças de colo sonolentas.

A foto de Fred em cima da lareira faz caretas, imitando a postura de Fleur, e Molly o observa com um sorriso triste. Ron e Harry conversam sobre Quadribol calmamente e Arthur parece cochilar em sua poltrona favorita.

Quando Fleur termina de cantar, Bill é o primeiro a levantar. Ele reúne as filhas e as gêmeas, que ainda são de colo, deitadas uma em cada lado de seu peito, completamente adormecidas. Molly o ajuda a entrar na lareira e abraça Fleur, que segura firme a mão de Victorie. Os outros não se demoram muito. Molly abraça cada um deles com carinho e, ao se despedir, secretamente, todos pensam em Fred.

George é o último a sair. Abraça a mãe, faz uma piada que a deixa envergonhada. Eles se despedem e, silenciosamente, pretendem se encontrar amanhã para entregar o presente de Fred no cemitério. Fred estava morto, mas ele adorava o Natal.

Alguém perguntará em que estou pensando,  
Sorrirei sem dizer que em você  
Profundamente.

FIM


End file.
